Still Family
by Nakahara Grill
Summary: "Changmin menghilang!" "Oh anakmu yang evil itu? Dia ada di restauran Jaejoong sekarang" "Ya noona bagaimana bisa kau main bawa anakku begitu saja!" CHAPTER 3 UPDATE RnR pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

Still Family

Main Cast: Yunjaemin  
Rated: K+ atau T  
Genre: Family, Romance  
Warning: GS, Typo, alur kecepetan  
Disclaimer: Yunjaemin berserta tokah lainnya yang akan muncul entah kapan itu MILIK TUHAN

.

.

.  
.

Still Family

.

.

.  
.

"Kau sudah mem-pack barang barangmu?"  
"Yap" Ucap changmin sambil menyeret koper ukuran sedang menuruni tangga dengan sedikit kesusahan.  
"Kau yakin tak ada yang tetinggal?" ucap Jaejoong tak yakin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, wajahnya terlihat cemas.  
"Aku yakin umma, aku sudah mengeceknya 4 kali. Sungguh!" Ucap changmin sambil menyodorkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kepada Jaejoong.  
"Kau tidak mau makan malam dirumah dulu?" Ucap Jaejoong pada anaknya yang sudah menyeret kopernya ke luar rumah.  
"Tidak, Appa sudah berjanji padaku untuk mentaktirku makan sepuasnya, jadi aku ingin melihat wajah appa saat dompetnya kukuras habis" Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum iblis dan berjalan keluar rumah. Melihat Changmin berjalan keluar rumah Jaejoong semakin kalut, bukannya ia tak mempercayai mantan suaminya untuk mengurus anak mereka. Ia hanya takut putranya akan merasa lebih suka tinggal di apartemen mantan suaminya yang mewah itu dibandingkan rumah sederhananya. dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah.

sesampainya di depan rumah, Ia melihat Yunho sudah berdiri didepan mobilnya yang diparkir dihalaman rumahnya yang sempit rumah. Sunggu, mobil mewah mantan suaminya itu terlihat mencolok didepan rumahnya yang sederhana.

"Appa!" Panggil Changmin girang sambil berlari ke arah appanya, tak mempedulikan kopernya yang sudah terseret seret dengan tak elitnya. "Halo Minmin" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut putranya yang sudah mulai panjang "Kau semakin tinggi" Ucap Yunho. "Ne! Tentu saja Appa!" Ucap namja berumur 14 tahun tersebut, " Baiklah masukkan kopermu kedalam, Kau sudah berpamitan pada Umma?" Tanya Yunho yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari putranya "Kau begitu tunggu sebentar, appa akan berpamitan pada ummamu dulu" Ucap Yunho. "Okay!" Ucap Changmin sementara Yunho berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menonton moment ayah dan anak itu dari depan rumahnya.

Begitu sampai di depan Jaejoong, Pria tampan itu sedikit gugup bertemu dengan mantan istrinya apa lagi ia baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong hanya menggunakan piama yang dilapisi oleh sweater tebal, dan juga pipinya yang memerah karna angin malam saat itu yang dingin namun tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

"Ehm.. Terima kasih telah mengizinkan Changmin tinggal bersamaku selama libur sekolahnya" Ucap Yunho yang tiba-tiba sedikit gugup.  
"Tak usah berterima kasih Yun. Changmin juga anakmu, dia juga berhak bersama mu" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Dan juga ini, maaf terlambat tapi selamat ulang tahun" Ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil yang diikat oleh pita berwarna kuning.  
"Kau sungguh tak perlu memberiku hadiah Yun" Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menolak.  
"Ambil lah, aku sudah memesan ini sejak lama untukmu" ucap Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam sebentar.  
"Baiklah, terima kasih Yun"  
"Kalau begitu aku pulang duli, Annyeong" Ucap yunho sambil berbalik.  
"Yunho" Panggil Jaejoong,  
"Ya?"  
"Emm... jangan terlalu banyak membelikan Changmin es krim, cuaca sedang tidak bagus akhir akhir ini. Aku tak mau kalau asmanya sampai kambuh" Jelas Jaejoong.  
"Baiklah,terima kasih telah mengingatkan, apa ada lagi?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Jaejoong terdiam wajah yang mantan suaminya itu, ia bisa melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata musang milik lelaki tampan itu serta pipinya yang semakin menirus.

"Jagalah dirimu Yun, makanlah yang teratur. Kau tambah kurus" Ucap Jaejoong reflek sambil mengelus pipi Yunho yang bertambah tirus dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong tersadar dan langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah mantan suaminya itu.  
"Ah, maafkan aku soal yang tadi" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Ia merutuki kebodohannya barusan 'dia bukan milikmu lagi Kim Jaejoong!' teriak wanita cantik itu pada dirinya sendiri, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Sementara Yunho?

Lelaki tampan itu sendiri sedang berusaha menengkan jantungnya yang rasanya ingin melompat keluar saking rindunya dengan sentuhan dari mantan istrinya itu. (Ih, appa sok melankolis banget *plak) "Ehm, sudah tidak apa-apa Jae" ucap Yunho begitu ia sudah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya.

Tiiiiiinnnnn! Tiiiiiiiiin!  
"Appaaaaaa! Cepatlaaah! Aku sudah lapar! Dan jangan ganggu oemmakuuu!" Teriak Changmin memamerkan teriakan 3 oktafnya sambil terus memencet klakson mobil, yang berhasil menguapkan perasaan mendesir aneh dari dua pasang manusia itu. "Aish.. Iya! Tunggulah sebentar dulu Voldemin!" balas Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertawa karna ulah dua orang laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi yang selalu berdebat karna hal tak penting itu.  
"Baiklah Jae, aku pulang dulu Annyeong" Ucap Yunho "Ya, hati-hati" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil mengusir Changmin dari kursi pengemudi yang memohon untuk menyetir malam itu, yang tentu saja menolak itu dengan alasan 'Appa masih terlalu tampan untuk mati sekarang' yang tentu saja dibalas Changmin dengan gerakan orang mau muntah. Begitu mesin mobil hidup Changmin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil lalu melambai pada Ummanya "Bye Umma! Aku akan menelfonmu jika Appa beruang menyiksaku dirumahnya nanti" Teriak Changmin, Jaejoong bahkan bisa mendengar yunho mengingatkan changmin agar jangan mengeluarkan anggota badannya di jendel seperti itu, walaupun mobil yunho sudah mulai berjalan. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil masih menatap mobi mantan suaminya yang akhirnya menfhilang diujung jalan.

**********Still Family*********

"Aku mau pesan jjangmyun, Kimchi, Ramen dan Bla..bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla... Oh ya dan buatkan aku Ice cream satu mangkuk besar!" Ucap Changmin menyebutkan pesanannya dengan wajah besinar cerah sementara sang pelayan dan juga Yunho hanya bisa tercengang dengan pesanan namja imut didepannya.  
"Appa mau pesan apa?" Ucap Changmin yang menyadarkan tatapan kagum yunho pada changmin,  
" aku Fried Rice dan moccacino" Ucap Yunho pada sang pelayan yang sedikit kelabakan dengan pesanan Changmin "Ba-baik, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Begitu sang pelayan pergi Changmin menatap Yunho heran "Appa memesan kopi malam-malam begini? Nanti appa tidak bisa tidur loh" Ucap changmin. "Tidak apa, lagi pula appa masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai" jelas Yunho yang hanya dibalas oleh dengusan oleh Changmin. "Bagaimana sekolahmu Min?" Tanya Yunho  
"Biasa saja, aku masih tetap yang paling pintar dan lebih pintar dari si evilKyu itu dan yang paling tampan dan lebih tampan dari Siwon sunbae!" ucap changmin sambil terus membanggakan diri yang mengundang tawa untuk Yunho. "Tentu saja kau itukan anak Appa pasti tampan seperti appanya" ucap Yunho.  
"Yak! Appa! Tentu saja aku yang lebih tampan!" Ucap changmin tak mau kalah.  
"Memang siapa yang bilang kau lebih tampan dari pada appa?" tanya Yunho meremehkan, tiba-tiba wajah changmin berubah merah membuat Yunho terkejut ' Apa Changmin sudah punya pacar?' tanyanya dalam hati, well sebenarnya ia tak mempersalahkannya hanya saja... Ia tak ingin anaknya yang imut dan rewel itu dewasa secepat ini.

"Umma yang bilang" Jawab Changmin malu-malu.

Yunho terdiam...Loading... "Buahahahaha" Tawa yunho langsung meledak diikuti oleh omelan Changmin yang tidak terima ditertawakan tentu saja dengan wajah yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

Still Family

.

.

.

.

"Ini makanannya, selamat menikmati" Ucap yang pelayan yang mengidangkan makanan di meja Homin, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang melihat meja mereka yang penuh dengan hidangan lezat itu melihat banyaknya makanan yang dihidangkan.

Changmin sedang menghitung pesanannya agar tidak terlewat Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. Dan mau tak mau ia sedikit terkejut juga saat semangkuk besar es krim akan ditaruh ditengah-tengah meja Changmin langsung menyela sang pelayan "Oh ya, untuk es krimnya hidangkan terakhir saja. Aku ingin itu dijadikan makanan penutup" Ucap Changmin kepada si pelayan yang dibalas dengan anggukan. "Selamat makaaan!" Ucap Changmin riang, dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

Sebenarnya Yunho tahu nafsu makan anaknya tidak bisa dibilang rendah, namun tentu saja ia tak akan pernah terbiasa. Salahkan Jaejoong yang terlalu hebat memasak dan terlalu memanjakan putra mereka. Changmin membutuhkan hampir menghabiskan 1 jam untuk menandaskan piring demi piring yang terhidangkan, yang lagi-lagi membuat Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Bangaimana anaknya bisa terus kurus tanpa timbunan lemak sementara nafsu makannya seliar ini.

tak beberapa lama sehabis Changmin langsung memanggil pelayan untuk mebawakan hidangan penutupnya, itu pelayan pergi sesaat dan kembali dengan semangkuk super besar berisi berskup-skup ice cream berbagai rasa yang disiram dengan lelehan coklat dan beberapa biskuit manis, tentu saja tak setiap anak kecil mampu menolak godaan hidangan itu termasuk Changmin, yang matanya terlihat berseri-seri, rasanya Yunho ingin mengambil foto Changmin dengan wajah polosnya itu, Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya begitu melihat wallpaper ponselnya yang bergambar Ia, istrinya, dan juga Changmin yang diambil sebelu mereka bercerai, tiba-tiba Yunho mengingat pekataan Jaejoong saat menjemput Changmin 'jangan terlalu banyak membelikan Changmin es krim, cuaca sedang tidak bagus akhir akhir ini. Aku tak mau kalau asmanya sampai kambuh'.

'Oh sial, aku lupa' Ucap Yunho dalam hati, dan langsung menarik sendok berisi es krim yang akan masuk ke dalam mulut anak semata wayangnya itu.  
"Appa!" Seru Changmin kesal  
"Maaf min, Appa lupa. kau tak boleh makan es dulu cuaca sedang jelek nanti asmamu kambuh" jelas Yunho.  
"Tapi, tapi, tapi aku sudah tidak makan es selama seminggu dan itu semua gara-gara umma, Appa jangan melarangku juga" Ucap Changmin wajahnya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memelas.

Demi tuhan! rasanya Yunho tak tega melihat anaknya yang sedang menatapnya sendu, mata bulat Jaejoong tercetak jelas diwajah putranya itu. Melihat pertahanan Appanya mulai runtuh, Changmin semakin giat untuk menyerang appanya itu "Appa kumohon. Sekali ini saja" ucap Changmin sambil mencolek es krim besar di depannya, dan hampir saja Yunho menyerah kalau saja ia tak mengingat Jaejoong bisa segalak singa betina jika putra kesayangannya sakit sedikit saja. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong tak akan membiarkan Yunho bertemu Changmin lagi selama-lamanya dan itu membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri, namun ia juga tak tega melihat wajah memelas Changmin.

Yunho menghela nafas "Baiklah, 'BEBERAPA' sendok saja Min" Ucap Yunho mengambil jalan tengah,  
"Tapi Appa..." Sanggah Changmin.  
"BEBERAPA atau tidak sama sekali Jung Changmin" tegas Yunho memberikan sedok es krim itu kembali pada Changmin. Sementara Changmin langsung menyuap es krim itu besar-besar dengan wajah tak rela, sedangkan Yunho menghitung tiap suapan yang masuk kedalam mulut anaknya. "Yak! cukup, berhenti di situ anak muda!" Ucap Yunho begitu suapan ke enam,  
"tapi Appa itu baru sedikit sekali" Ucap Changmin tak terima, sementara Yunho tak mempedulikan rengekan Changmin dan langsung memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bon-nya.

begitu selesai membayar tagihan makan mereka yang tentu saja uang yang dikeluarkan Yunho untuk 'makan malam hangat' bersama Changmin memang tidak bisa dikatakan murah apa lagi Yunho mengajak Changmin ke restoran yang lumayan terkenal, namun ia tak keberatan,karna ia tak bisa setiap hari bertemu putranya yang kelewat tinggi itu karna hak asuh yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong.

Saat dimobil Changmin masih terus saja merajuk tentang 'gunung es krimku yang dibuang sia-sia oleh appaku yang jahat' sementara Yunho hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum dengan ucapan kelewat melankolis anaknya, sungguh ia sangat terhibur dengan kehadiran anak nakalnya sekarang.

Still Family

YunJaeMin

semenjak bercerai dengan mantan istrinya kehidupan pribadi Yunho seketika terbengkalai mungkin kalau tak mengingat ia adalah pemimpin di perusahaanya dia sudah ditemukan membusuk di kamarnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu ia bahkan sering melupakan jadwal makannya dan lembur hingga larut malam, dan tentu saja Changmin alasan utamanya untuk hidup dan bekerja dengan baik. Apa lagi Changmin sudah semakin besar sekarang tentu kebutuhannya meningkat, Yunho selalu mengirimkan uang bulanan kepada Jaejoong dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit walau mereka telah bercerai dengan alasan 'uang jajan Changmin' Ia tak mau Jaejoong kesusahan dalam masalah ekonomi karna membiayai sendiri anak mereka, dan lagi pemikiran bahwa Jaejoong bekerja membuat Yunho tak senang. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia memang masih mencintai mantan istrinya itu.

TBC Or End?

Apa ada yang tertarik?

Kalau iya, sangat dimohon reviewnya apa lagi untuk sesama YUNJAE(min) Shipper seperti saya. Saya akan sangat menghargai setiap review yang masuk. DONT BE SILENT READER PLEASE

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Still Family Chap 2  
.

.

.

Main Cast: Yunjaemin  
Genre: Drama, Family  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik tuhan :D  
Warning: **TYPO**, tidak sesuai EYD, alur kecepetan, GS

.

.

.

Begitu mobil Yunho menghilang diujung jalan, Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam rumah tangannya memegang erat kotak kecil yang diikat oleh pita berwarna kuning. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan, menghembuskan napas berat saat menatap makanan yang tersaji disana. Padahal ia sudah sengaja masak spesial hari ini, mungkin mereka bertiga bisa makan bersama lagi.

Jaejoong menarik bangku lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, ia menatapi kotak kecil berbahan beludru pemberian Yunho setelah beberapa detik Jaejoong menghembuakan nafasnya berat pikirannya begulat untuk menentukan tindakannya pada kotak kecil tak bersalah itu. Perlahan wanita cantik itu mulai membuka pita kuning yang membungkus kotak beludru hadiah dari Yunho, sebuah jam tangan perak kecil langsung menampakkan dirinya, Jaejoong tersenyum lemah, ukiran kecil menghiasi bagian bawah jam tangan itu.

'JJ'

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Aahh Jung Yunho, pria itu memang mudah ditebak' ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup kembali kotak beludru di tangannya dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam kantung sweater yang masih ia kenakan. Wanita cantik itu menatap meja makannya yang masih tersaji makanan yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun lalu mulai membersihkannya, beberapa makanan yang mungkin tak bisa bertahan sampai pagi akan langsung dibuang semenyara sisanya akan dimasukkan ke kulkas. Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan reaksi anaknya saat melihat beberapa piring makanan yang akan dibuang karna tak akan bisa bertahan melewati malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Still Family  
Yunjaemin  
.

.

.

.

.

"Min ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai" Ucap seorang pria tampan sambil terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya. Changmin menggeliat kecil "Mmmmphh" desahnya,  
"Jung Changmin ayo bangun" Ucap Yunho sambil mengguncang tubuh Changmin lebih keras "Ehmmm...Tidak bisa" Ucap Changmin serak sambil menyamankan posisinya kembali di bangku mobil, Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lelah melihat tibgkah anak semata wayangnya itu, akhirnya lelaki berwajah musang itu berjalan keluar mobil sedikit mengeratkan jaketnya saat udara dingin menerpa kulitnya, ia membuka pintu penumpang yang ditempati Changmin, seketika Changmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat hawa dingin masuk menembus jaket tipis yang ia kenakan, "Min bangunlah, kau bisa tidur begitu kita masuk" Ucap Yunho lagi, Changmin langsung meneggakkan tubuhnya "Appa..." Ucap changmin sambil mengusap matanya suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur "Hmm?" Tanya Yunho yang sedang mengambil koper Changmin dan tas kerjanya yang ia taruh didalam mobilnya "Dingin" ucap Changmin yang sekarang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar matanya terbuka, "Pakai ini" ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan jaketnya yang cukup tebal dari dalam mobil, Yunho mengangkat tangan Changmin dan memasukkan lengan anaknya itu kedalam jaket tebal miliknya, Yunho memang menyimpan beberapa lembar pakaiannya didalam mobil hanya sekedar persiapan, setelah selesai memakaikan Changmin jaket, Yunho terkekeh melihat penampilan anaknya sekarang. Pasalnya tubuh Changmin sudah tenggelam di dalam balutan jaketnya, begitu memastikan Changmin sudah hangat. Yunho segera melanjutkan mencari tas kerjanya dan koper Changmin yang ditaruh di dalam mobil.

Sungguh sebenarnya Yunho sedang berada ditahap anatara kasihan dan ingin tertawa melihat Changmin sekarang. Lihat saja sekarang Changmin sedang melingkarkan Tangannya di pinggang Yunho sedangkan wajahnya ditenggelamkan di dalam punggung Yunho mengingat Changmin tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan sifat manjanya di depan umum seperti ini, walaupun ia kasihan juga dengan Changmin yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret dibelakangnya, pasti anaknya itu sangat mengatuk apalagi ia makan banyak sekali di restauran tadi, sebenarnya Yunho ingin menggendong Changmin saja namun tangan kirinya sedang menyeret koper Changmin sementra tangan kanannya menenteng tas kerjanya yang bisa dibilang tidak ringan ditambah ia yang sudah sangat lelah karna hanya tidur beberapa jam saja unt beberapa hari ini, jadilah sekarang Changmin yang setengah bergelantungan di punggungnya berjalan terseok-seok.

Yunho berjalan menuju meja resepsionis, ia memang biasa menitipkan kunci apartemennya disana karna dia selalu lupa dimana ia meletakkan kuncinya. "Malam tuan Yunho" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua dari Yunho dari balik meja resepsionis sambil tersenyum ramah.  
"Malam" salam Yunho sambil balas tersenyum  
"Waah, keponakan anda datang menginap ya? sekarang memang sedang musim liburan" ucap si resepsionis yang menengok di balik punggung Yunho dimana Changmin masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang appa-nya. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengambil kunci yang disodorkan oleh resepsionis itu.  
"Bukan, dia anak saya. Selamat malam" Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan meja resepsionis membuat namja itu membeku "A-anak Tu-tuan Yunho?!"

Setelah akhirnya sampai diapartemen. Changmin langsung melompat ke sebuah sofa pertama yang ditemuinya di rumah appanya itu, sementra Yunho menaruh koper changmin ke dalam kamarnya.

Ya, Changmin memang memiliki kamar sendiri di apartemennya itu, walaupun anaknya itu hanya sesekali menginap di tempatnya, ia hanya tak ingin Changmin merasa asing di apartemennya ini, memang sebelum bercerai dengan Jaejoong mereka bertiga tinggal di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, saat bercerai Yunho langsung memberikan rumah itu kepada Jaejoong walaupun Jaejoong sendiri tak mau tinggal disana lagi, mungkin karna terlalu banyak kenangan disana. Da Jaejoong malah memilih tinggal dirumah sederhana tempat kediaman wanita itu sebelum menikah dengan Yunho bersama anaknya. Sementara Yunho sendiri membeli sebuah apartemen pribadi sebagai tempat tinggal barunya.

Setelah menaruh koper Changmin diatas tempat tidur single yang ada disana. Begitu Yunho keluar kamar Changmin sudah duduk di sofa depan tv layar datarnya, mengganti-ganti saluran tv sambil sesekali menguap. "Kau tidak mau tidur?" Tanya Yunho sambil duduk disebelah Changmin yang masih berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya. Changmin menggeleng "Aniyo, aku mau begadang" Ucap Changmin tatapannya masih fokus menonton adegan balapan di tv layar datar didepannya, "Kenapa? Tadi kau mengantuk," Balas Yunho. "Tidak lagi, aku sudah lama ingin menonton larut. Tapi umma selalu melarang" Jelas Changmin detik berikutnya Changmin menatap Appanya sengit "Appa jangan melarangku lagi!" lanjut Changmin sedikit histeris mungkin namja manis itu masih dendam karna tidak bisa menandaskan es krimnya. Yunho tergelak, ia melirik sedikit tvnya adegan balapan mulai digantikan oleh adegan action berdarah sebenarnya ia sedikit tergiur untuk ikut menonton, namun baru beberapa menit ia menonton sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa rasanya kelopak matanya menjadi amat berat hingga akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur.  
"Min appa mau tidur duluan ya" Ucap Yunho sebari bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya  
"Oh... Yasudah" Ucap Changmin masih tetap serius memperhatikan layar tv "Jangan lupa gosok gigimu sebelum tidur" Ucap Yunho sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, "Ne, ne, dasar appa cerewet" Balas Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Yunjaemin  
Still Family

.

.

.

02:00 A.M waktu setempat

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun berparas manis sedang duduk didepan sebuah TV super lebar, namun matanya tidak sedang menyaksikkan adegan action yang ditayangkan, anak itu menatapi tumpukan CD-CD koleksi Yunho didepannya dan menatap itu semua bosan. Sepertinya ada yang kurang dengan acaranya malam ini "Ah tentu saja! Makanan! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa" Ucap Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran dan langsung meluncur kedapur Yunho.

Dapur appanya memang tak seluas dapur dirumah ummanya dan tentu saja karna Yunho sangat jarang menggunakan dapurnya tidak seperti dapur dirumah ummanya yang selalu melahirkan kekasih-kekasih bagi Changmin, Changmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas mencari cemilan, dan lagi-lagi membuat Changmin terkejut adalah setumpuk makanan instan dan berbungkus-bungkus snack didepan matanya yang tentu saja makanan seperti itu sangat jarang ditemui di rumah Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri lebih suka membuat sendiri segala makanan karna makanan kemasan memang tidak terlalu baik jadilah kulkas ummanya yang selalu penuh oleh bahan-bahan mentah yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan appanya. Sungguh langsung berfikir alangkah indahnya jika umma dan appanya masih tinggal bersama, ia pasti bisa memakan segala snack-snack ini sekaligus memakan masakan ummanya. changmin menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikiran itu sembari beraup beberapa kantung besar keripik kentang dari kulkas appanya, niat awalnya yang ingin menonton tv tiba-tiba buyar saat melihat sebuah bingkai foto kecil disambil tv itu.

Changmin menatap bingkai kecil tersebut dalam diam. Ia dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain, di foto itu ia masih sangat kecil mungkin 4 atau 5? Yang pasti ia bahkan lupa bahwa foto itu pernah diambil. Kedua orang tunya saling merangkul mesra dengan ia digendong oleh appanya, segelombang kebahagiaan membuat dada Chanhmin mendesir. Bukankah ini bagus? Berarti appanya masih menyayangi ummanya? Apa mereka bisa menjadi keluarga lagi?

Changmin kembali meletakkan bingkai keci itu, sungguh ia kesal ia tidak mengetahui kenapa kedua orang tuanya bercerai 7 tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan memori bahwa ia memang memiliki keluarga yang utuh, setiap ia menanyakan pada ummanya alasan wanita itu bercerai dengan appanya, ummanya akan tersenyum sendu bahwa itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk semua pihak. changmin memandang kesekeliling apartemen appanya itu, ia batu menyadari yernyata cukup banyak bingkai-bingkai foto berisi ia dan appanya. Setiap foto mewakili berapa banyak ia berkunjung ke tempat appanya, foto terbaru saat libur kenaikan kelas appanya mengajaknya makan disebuah kedai ramen yang dikelola oleh sepasang suami-istri yang sudah cukup berumur namun baik hati, mereka memberikan porsi lebih disetiap mangkuk mi Changmin karna ia telah mengingatkan mereka tentang cucunya yang tinggal jauh diluar kota.

Setelah berkeliling apartemen appanya Changmin menemukan 3 buah foto ummanya yang memang diletakkan di tempat tempat yang mungkin akan dilewatkan oleh tamu, karna memang .banyak memasang pigura berisi lukisan pemandangan alam di rumahnya. Namun ada satu foto membuatnya terkejut adalah foto pernikahan orang tuanya

Changmin menatapi pantulan dirinya dari kaca kamar madi sembari menggosok giginya, ya setelah berkeliling rumah appanya untuk mencari bingkai foto tersebunyi akhirnya Changmin merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Begitu Changmin selesai mengganti bajunya dengan sepasang piama favoritnya Changmin tak langsung membaringkan diri, entah kenapa pikiran aneh muncul dipikirannya. Ia berjalan kearah kamar Yunho sambil membawa selembar selimut berwarna biru polos begitu sampai didalam kamar appanya Changmin langsung naik keatas tempat tidur dimana Yunho masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimutnya "Appa..." panggil Changmin sambari mengguncang tubuh Yunho "Hhng?" gumam yunho sambil dalam selimut "Ada apa Min?" "Aku ingin tidur disini"  
"Kenapa? Tumben, kau ketakutan habis nonton film?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara serak, sementara Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya mengacuhkan ucapan sang appa dan masuk kedalam selimut appanya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal Yunho. Ia bisa mencium wangi sampo appanya yang menempel di bantal tersebut, wangi yang lembut namun maskulin.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya Changmin baru saja memejamkan matanya hingga ia mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar, Changmin kesal sambil melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan demi tuhan sekarang sedang liburan bagi Changmin haram hukumnya bangun sebelum jam 11 saat liburan. Dengan dongkol bocah berusia 14 tahun itu membuka pintu kamar appanya yang ia tempati malam itu "Oh, Changmin kau sudah bangun?" Sapa Yunho sembari mengigit selembar roti yang telah diolesi oleh selai sembari memasukkan beberapa berkas kantor ke dalam tasnya "Appa menggangguku!" Seru Changmin masih diam di depan lamar Yunho menyaksikan appanya yang sedang terburu-buru pagi itu "Appa mau kemana?"  
"Kekantor" Jawab Yunho cepat sambil memakai sepatunya  
"Bukankah seharusnya hari ini appa libur?"  
"Ya, memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi ternyata appa punya jadwal bertemu klien hari ini" Ucap Yunho sambil memakai jasnya.  
"Mianhae, Appa tak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Appa janji besok kita akan berlibur bersama" Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gembil anaknya. Changmin mengangguk "Yasudah lah, aku akan bermain game saja hari ini" Ucap Changmin sambil berbalik menuju ruang tengah. Sementara Yunho menatap punggung anaknya dari belakang ia tahu anak imutnya itu sedang kesal terhadapanya sekarang, "Min, appa meninggalkan uang untuk membeli sarapan di atas kulkas, dan jangan membukakan pintu pada orang yang tak dikenal" pesan Yunho sebelum meninggalkan Changmin.

Dan disinilah Changmin sekarang sedang bergulung dalan selimut Yunho dengan keadaan kamar Yunho yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, itu semua memang kebiasaan Changmin ketika ia dalam mode 'ngambek' begini. Salah satu kelakuan Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong pusing. Changmin masih saja bergulung dengan selimut hingga terdengar suara bell, dengan langkah berat Changmin.

Changmin bisa melihat seorang wanita muda yang hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan hot pants yang membalut kaki wanita itu, Changmin mendecak heran padahal sekarang sudah dingin tapi ternyata ada juga yeoja korban fashion yang memakai pakaian minim, di depan apartemen appanya! Ckckck dasar yeoja gatal.  
"Siapa disana?" Tanya Changmin malas lewat interkom  
"ini aku ahra Yunnie oppa" Ucap wanita itu manja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sejak kapan appanya yang sangat manly itu mendapat panggulan seimut itu? Pikir Changmin sambil menahan tawanya.  
"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Changmin berusaha untuk tetap besikap sopan walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu.  
"Aku membawakan masakan buatanku untukmu oppa" Jawab ahra yang masih menganggap orang yang diajaknya bicara olehnya adalah Yunho, salahkan suara interkom yang memang tidak terlalu jernih sehingga menyamarkan perbedaann suara Changmin dan Yunho. Semantara yang berada di balik pintu Changmin langsung berubah giranh bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan lupa makan karna aksi ngambeknya sementara ular naga yang ada di perut changmin sekarang mulai meliar, seolah melupakan pesan dari Yunho Changmin langsung membuka pintunya yang tentu saja membuat Yeoja disana terbelalak.  
"Ya! Siapa kau?! Sedang apa kau di apartemen Yunho oppa!" Hardik wanita itu begitu melihat Changmin dari dalam rumah Yunho. "Appa sedang keluar, kau bisa menitipkan makanan itu padaku. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Appa nanti" Jelas Changmin  
"Ya! Bocah! Aku bertanya siapa kau! Atau kau jangan jangan pencuri!" Hardik wanita itu.

Dan disinilah Changmin sekarang di loby utama apartemen appanya, dikepung oleh orang-orang yang penasaran. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Go Ahra itu batusan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan menuduh karna dikira pencuri, sekarang lihatlah ia sekarang, seorang security memegang kerah baju bagian belakangnya memeganginya seperti menyentuh kucing dekil di pinggir jalan.  
"Aku tanya lagi! Siapa namamu? Dan orang tuamu!" Ucap security itu kepada Changmin  
"Aish kan sudah kukatakan berkali-kali namaku Jung Changmin dan appaku adalah Jung Yunho, kalitan tak bisa menuduhku mencuri dirumah appaku sendiri!" Ucap Changmin galak.  
Sementara wanita yang bernama Go Ahra itu menatapnya remeh "Ya! Bocah sudah kubilang Yunho Oppa itu belum menikah apa lagi mempunyai anak sepertimu!"  
"Ah itu pasti hanya alasan bohongan lagi pula aku sering melihat pencuri yang suka beralasan seperti itu" Ucap salag satu ahjumma yang ikut-ikutan berkumpul. "Lagi pula tidak mungkib Jung Yunho-ssi yang masih muda sudah memiliki anak berusia remaja" tambah orang dari kerumunan.  
"Sudah kubilang aku bukan pencuri! Apartemen itu appaku!" Ucap Changmin yang mulai merasa kesal dan takut, sumpah ia tak menyangka niatan awalnya yang ingin mengambil makanan gratis menjadi malapetaka seperti ini. "Sudah bawa saja ia ke polisi" Ucap salah seorang dari kerumunan membuat Changmin memucat 'What?! Polisi?! Hanya karna salah paham seperti ini! Bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan Si evilKyuhyun kalau bocah tengik itu tau, hingga Changmin mendengar suara wanita yang melenhking tinggi yang amat ia kenal "Minggir! Minggir ada apa ini?!" Ucap wanita Cantik yang mai memasuki kerumunan "Mwo?! Changmin-ah?" Ucap wanita itu menatap Changmin dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Heechul-Ahjumma?!"

TBC

okey author udah update... apa ada yang nunggu? mian mungkin chap ini agak nge bosenin yah?

ada yang bilang kalo ff ini lebih bagus kalo YAOI, sebenernya sih tadinya ini emang yaoi tapi berhubung author ga suka mpreg karna ga tega dan ga kuat bikinnya kan kasian jj hahaha

dan untuk chap pertama author sangat berterimakasih pada reader yang menyempatkan untuk review JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?  
Review adalah semangat author untuk melanjutkan ff nya jd Silent reader


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still Family**_

_**Yunjaemin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Main Cast : Yunjaemin**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre: Drama, Family**_

_**Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik tuhaaan :D**_

_**Warning: TYPO, ga sesuai EYD, alur kecepetan, GS**_

" Sudah aku bilang aku bukan pencuri! Apartemen itu apartemen appaku!"

.

"Sudah bawa saja ia kepolisi"

.

"Minggir! Minggir ada apa ini ?!"

.

"Heechul-Ahjumma!"

.

.

.

Still Family Chap 3

"Ya! Anak setan! Berani kau memanggilku ahjumma!" Ucap Heechul geram saat keponakannya itu memanggilnya dangan kata-kata tabu tersebut. "Apa anda mengenal anak ini?" Tanya sang security yang sedang memegangi Changmin kepada Heechul.

"Ya, tentu saja. Anak ini keponakanku. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!

"keponakan anda diduga mencuri di salah satu apartemen disini" Jelas sang security.

Heechul memandang Changmin terkejut "Apa benar itu anak setan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang liburan dirumah Appa. Namun Wanita jelek itu malah menarikku dan menuduhku pencuri" Jelas Changmin.

" Ya! Bocah sudah kubilang Yunho Oppa tidak mungkin sudah memiliki anak apa lagi yang sebesar kau" Balas Ahra tak mau terima. Heechul yang cukup terkejut karna ternyata wanita yang sudah lama mengejar adiknya itu ternyata terlibat, Heechul yang mengeti langsung menarik Changmin dari cengkraman tangan sang security.

"Ya, wanita bodoh, anak ini adalah keponakanku! Anak biologis dari Jung Yunho, adikku" Ucap Wanita cantik yang menarik Changmin itu judes dibarengi oleh Changmin yang menjulurkkan lidahnya kepada Ahra, membuat wajah Ahra memerah karna malu. "Sekarang kerumunan ini bubaaaar!" teriak Heechul membuat orang-orang yang disekitarnya lari tunggang langgang sementara Changmin sendiri menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Begitu orang-orang meninggalkan mereka, Heechul menatap Changmin sengit membuat anak manis berkepribadian evil itu meneguk ludahnya takut, bagaimanapun level ke-evilan changmin masih sangatlah jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan Heechul yang ke-evilannya bisa disejajarkan dengan asli original setan neraka. "Kau berhutang budi kepadaku bocah setan!" Ucap Heechul sambil menarik Changmin kearah lift.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di apartemen Yunho, Heechul langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kulit Yunho. " Sekarang jelaskan padaku, bagaimana bisa kau dituduh seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyilangkan kakinya angkuh.

"Intinya begitu melihatku keluar dari apartemen wanita jelek itu langsung meneruakiku, hingga aku diseret ke lobi aleh security" Ucap Changmin hati-hati. Ya memang anak yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu sedikit mengedit ceritanya lagipula kalau ia menceritakan semuanya secara mendetail mungkin Heechul akan tertawa beguiling-guling karnanya. 'Dikira sebagai pembobol rumah ayahnya sendiri karna ingin mengambil makanan gratisan dari perempuan gatal yang tak dikenal?' sungguh sangat Changmin sekali.

Heechul menatap Changmin sengit "Aku tak percaya! Kau pasti mengeditnya bocah" Ucap Heechul "Aish terserah Ahjumma saj- AWW" Changmin berteriak sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi pendaratan kepalan tangan Heechul "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Ahjumma panggil aku Noona" Ucap Heechul galak sambil menyeruput orange juice yang disajikan Changmin. Ya Walaupun Changmin biasanya malas untuk melakukan pekerjaan remeh seperti itu tapi berhubung tamunya kali ini adalah Heechul yang notabene sangat menjunjung sopan santun (walaupun ucapannya kasar) Changmin harus memperlakukannya baik karna tanpa tantenya yang menyeramkan ini mungkin Changmin sudah diseret ke kantor polisi terdekat.

"Ahjumma! Bagaimana bisa kau kupanggil Noona. Kau bahkan lebih tua dari appaku!" Balas Changmin.

"Heh bocah Salahkan appamu yang dulu menikah muda dengan ummamu sehingga aku sudah mempunyai keponakan sebesarmu diusiaku yang muda" Balas Heechul.

"Huh, terserahlah. Sebenarnya mau apa **Aunty** datang kesini?" Tanya Changmin. Yah setaunya Heechul tak pernah menolak jika dipanggil **Aunty **walaupun kata itu mempunyai arti yang sama dengan 'Ahjumma'.

"Tidak ada hanya ingin mengetahui apa ia berhasil bertahan hidup bulan ini, kau tau ia sudah seperti kelelawar buta yang kehilangan sayapnya begitu bercerai dengan ibumu" Ucap Heechul membuat Changmin terdiam.

Melihat keponakannya yang manis namun evil itu terdiam mebuat heechul tidak enak juga dan akhirnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Tapi sepertinya appamu baik-baik saja, Oh ya dan ini paman chinamu baru pulang dari Thailand dan membawa oleh-oleh" Ucap Heenim sambil mengeluarkan miniature gajah berwarna emas yang berukuran 2 kepalan tangan orang dewasa "Oh.. eh.. Terima kasih" Ucap Changmin tenggorokannya terasa aneh saat mengatakan kata-kata yang lumayan tabu itu dari pita suaranya.

Heechul memang sudah menikah lumayan lama dengan seorang pengusaha dari China bernama Hangeng, pria tampan yang berhati lembut Changmin sangat menyukai dan menghargai pamannya itu apalagi karna bias menjinakkan bibinya yang segalak singa betina. Dan yah setahu Changmin biasanya bibinya itu selalu ikut kemanapun suaminya akan pergi bekerja dan juga bibinya itu masih belum berencana memiliki anak dengan alasan macam-macam.

"Min kau sudah makan?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap jam tangannya. Seketika Changmin menatap Heechul dengan mata yang membulat gembira. "Belum noona, kau mau meneraktirku?" Jilat Changmin

"Ih, tentu saja tidak bias bangkrut noonamu yang cantik ini kalau meneraktirmu makan" Balas Heechul pedas, Changmin memajukan bibirnya imut "Huh"

"Tapi aku mau ke restaurant tempat ummamu, kau mau ikut?" Tawar Heenim pada keponakannya,

Changmin menatap Heechul bingung "Tapi appa…"

"Aish sudah lah bocah, aku yang akan memberitahumu kau ada ditempat Jaejoong, lagi pula kau mau kelaparan disini?" balas wanita cantik itu sambil menarik keponakannya keluar dari kediaman jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunjaemin

Still family

.

.

.

"Umma!" Panggil Changmin begitu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam restaurant yang dikelola oleh ibunya sendiri itu, beberapa pegawai yang melihat Changmin tersenyum dan menyapa namja manis itu, tentu saja semua pegawai sudah mengenal anak bosnya yang terkenal dengan ke-evilannya dan nafsu makannya yang tinggi membuat seluruh cheff disana kewalahan menyajikan makanan untuk anak yang sedang berada di kelas dua Junior school itu.

"Minnie" Panggil Jaejoong dari depan pintu ruanganya. Ya Jaejoong memang tidak turun tangan langsung untuk memasak maupun menyajikan makanan bagi para pelanggannya. Ia disana hanya untuk mengawasi para bawahannya dan sesekali memastikan bahwa bahan makanan yang tersedia adalah bahan makanan terbaik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini Minnie? Dimana appamu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Changmin baru saja Changmin akan menjawab pertanyaan ummanya itu Heechul sudah menapakkan dirinya didepan pasangan ibu-anak itu. "Annyeong Jae-ah" Sapa heechul ramah

"Omo! Heechul Eonnie!" Teriak Jaejoong girang "Kapan eonni sampai dikorea, kabar terakhir yang kudengar eonni pergi ke Thailand bersama Hangeng gege" Lanjut Jaejoong. "Ah Jae-ah lebih baik kita bicara sambil duduk aku sangat lelah" Ucap Heechul

"Ah, Ya benar juga. Lebih baik kita keruanganku saja unni" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mempersilahkan salah satu sahabatnya masuk.

Rasanya baru saja Jaejoong dan Heechul akan saling melepas rindu karna mereka sangat jarang bertemu, namun suara dari perut Changmin yang meliar membuyarkan euforia kedua wanita cantik itu, sementara tersangka pemilik perut tersebut menahan malu dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah

"Omo Changminnie, kau belum makan?" Tanya Jaejoong prihatin. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menggeleng menahan malu pasalnya Heechul sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. "Yasudah kau pesanlah makanan kepada Ryeowook hyung" Jawab Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari anaknya pasalnya masakan yang dibuat Ryeowook-hyung adalah masakan terenak didunia setelah masakan ibunya, ditambah umur Ryeowook yang baru berusia 18 tahun membuat namja berhati lembut itu cukup dekat dan sabar menghadapi ke-evilan Changmin.

Begitu Changmin meninggalkan ruangan kedua wanita itu hanya menggeleng-geleng mnelihat semangat Changmin "Bagaimana Kabarmu Jae-ah?"

"Baik eon, bagaimana dengan eonni sendiri dan hangeng-gege?" Tanay Jaejoong sambil menyeduh the yang memang selalu ia sediakan di kantornya untuk urusan seperti ini."kami baik, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adikku?" tanya Heechul to the poin membuat gerakan Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk tehnya terhenti. namun detik berikutnya ia kembali menguasai perasaannya dan tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang eonni maksud?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakan dua cangkir kopi dimeja

"Jangan bertele-tele jaejoong-ah kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu"

Jaejoong menyeruput tehnya "Biasa saja, memang apa yang eonni harapkan?" Jawab Jaejoong. Mungkin orang akan menganggap jawaban jaejoong adalah jawaban dingin namun Heechul sudah lama mengenal waniat yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri, ia bisa melihat raut sendu diwajah Jaejoong.

"kau sudah tak pernah berhubungan dengannya?" Tanya Heechul tak menghiraukan jawaban Jaejoong sebelumnya. "tidak. Kadang kami saling menelfon malah kadang sempat bertemu beberapa kali" Jawab Jaejoong sambil sesekali meniup-niup permukaan terhnya yang masih dipenuhi oleh asap panas. "Apa eonni kesini atas suruhhannya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Heechul menggeleng "tidak, ia bahkan masih belum tahu aku sudah kembali ke korea" Jawab Jaejoong langsung. "Apa kau sudah melupakannya?" Tanya Heechul hati-hati. Jaejoong menghela nafas berat "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau ia selalu menhantui pikiranku setiap malamnya eon, bahkan aku bisa melihatnya saat melihat Changmin" Jawab Jaejoong sendu

"Kembalilah padanya Jae. Kalian berdua masih saling membutuhkan, jika seperti ini kalian bukan hanya mengorbankan perasaan kalian saja. Pikirkanlah Changmin"

"Aku memikirkannya eon! Sungguh aku memikirkan Changmin. Bahkan ini semua karna kebaikkannya" Ucap Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan matanya memanas.

"Kebaikan Changmin? Atau kebaikkanmu?" Tanya Heechul membuat jaejoong terdiam

"ini… untuk kebaikan Changmin dan aku. Ya… hanya untuk kami"

"namun tidak untuk Yunho" Ucap Heechul

"Ya, tidak untuk Yunho. Hanya aku dan Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong "saat itu adalah saat-saat yang berat eon sungguh, dan menurutku pilihanku saat ini adalah negosiasi yang terbaik yang bisa aku dapatkan" Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Dengan menyerah?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut "Entahlah tapi aku akan berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang memang sedari awal milikku eon" Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum cerahmembuat heechul tersenyum lemah

"Aku harap pilihanmu nanti adalah yang terbaik untuk semua pihak" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Pintu tempat kantor iba-tiba dibuka dengan keras oleh namja manis berumur 14 tahun yang sedang membawa sepiring besar kentang goreng beserta sebotol saus cabai. "Halo Umma, ahjumma" sapa Changmin riang sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaejoong "Ya! Jung Changmin bisa tidak kau member salam sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan?" Ucap Heechul kesal.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Heechul undur diri karna akan makan siang dengan suaminya, ia menyuruh Changmin tinggal dulu saja sebentar di restaurant Jaejoong dan akan menyuruh Yunho untuk menjemputnya nanti malam.

Sekarang heechul sudah berada didalam mobilnya dan langsung menelfon Yunho untuk member tahu keberadaan anak adiknya itu kepadanya.

"Yeobseo?" Jawab Yunho suaranya terdengar panik

"Oh, Yun kenapa kau terdengar panic?"

"Changmin menghilang!" Jawab Yunho sedikit Histeris mengatakannya semantara Heechul hanay tertawa kecil

"Oh, anak mu yang evil itu? Dia ada di restaurant Jaejoong sekarang. Tadi aku apartemenmu dan menemukannya sendirian disana karna kebetulan aku memang akan ketempat jaejoong jadi aku ajak saja anakmu" Jelas Heechul

"Ya! Noona bagaimana bisa kau main bawa anakku begitu saja!" Ucap Yunho kesal pasalnya saat ia pulang untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Changmin ia hanya mendpati apartemennya yang kosong tanpa pesan sedikitpun.

"Aish sudahlah dari pada ia sendirian saja di apartemenmu itu lebih baik ia bersama ummanya kan? Lagipula kau pasti masih punya pekerjaan hingga malam, kau jemput saja Changmin ketika pekerjaanmu selesai" Ucap Heechul enteng yang mau tak mau menyinggung perasaan Yunho.

"Ya sudah lah kalau begitu" Ucap Yunho.

TBC

Annyyyeeeongg Author update kilat nih hehehe

Author mau bilang terima kasih pada reader yang sudah mnyempatkan komen di Chap 1 dan 2 semoga masih ada yang berkenan review. Sekarang author mau balas review dulu aja…

**1BLUEFIRE0805**: makasih udah review, nee ini udah update lebih cepet :D

**Mita changmin**: waaah komenmu bikin author klepek-klepek plus senyum senyum sendiri bacanya hahaha. Ini udah cepet kan updatenya?

**6Kyuhyun07** : Ya author sebenernya juga maunya ini YAOI koook

**Nina317Elf**: Waah makasih banget :D review lagi ne?

**ChaaChulie247**: YA! MinMin emang harus ditakdirkan jadi anak yunjae dan jodoh Author *ditendang

**Nin nina**: Ya author akan berusaha ngures otak biar appa dan umma balikkan

**Yangpentingreview**: Ah Chingu reviewmu yang paling menusuk membuat author lebih menghargai reader yang komen makasih ne? ini udah lanjut cepet

: ah bingung ya? Karna bahasa author yang bebelit? Bingung dibagian mananya chingu?

**voldeMIN vs KYUtie**: Okay ini udah lanjut gomawo udah review

**yjkokoro**: Mian mungkin TYPO adalah salah satu kelemahan author yang paling fatal

tarry24791: iya ini udah lanjut komen lagi ne?

**kurryoidiamond:** YEAH arak ahra kejurang! *bawa obor

**nataliakim8624**: iya Changmin itu anak yunjae dari jaman jabot

**yujumi**: mungkin kalo yunjae tau mereka semua bakal dimasak sama JJ

**Boomilikbear**: *ikutan cakar ahra

**Irmawks**: nah udah kejawab kan heechul siapa…. Review lagi ne?

**Joongie**: iya ini udah lanjut gomawo udah review

**Simvir**: kayaknya ahra ga bakal dijadiin org ke3 karna yunho bakal author buat ga suka sam ahra *evilsmirk bareng changmin

**Vic**: Waah kalo penjelasan mereka cerai akan diungkap di chap-chap kedepan

**4Choi min Gi**: Mwo kurang panjang?! Kamu suka yang panjang-panjang ya chingu? *?

**Boofishy** : wah makasih udah ngertiin author :3

**Saltybear**; wah kita sama aku pasti teriak guling-guling kalo nemu ff yunjae family tapi changmin anaknya. Ini udah lanjut review lagi ne?

**reaRELF**: soal chullie udah kejawab kan?

**Neliel minoru**: waah Username kamu lucu banget . makasih udah ngertiin authorrr

**4jihee46**: ini udah update….. review lagi yaaaa

**Fanihyuk**: umur Yunjae sekitar 34-36 ga tua-tua amat kan? Ngga kan? Kan? Kaaaaaan? Kan Yunjae kawin muda

**48NaraYUuki**: Hayooo apaaaa….

**Indah yunjae**: makasih ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ne?

**Jiraniats**: Ohh gitu ya? Karna changmin udah gede jadi ini bukan mpreg?

**Himawari Ezuki**: wah makasih udah review, review lagi ne?

**MaximumELF**: Ya semoga Yunjae bersatu kembali

Dan juga author mengatakan terimakasih pada sejumlah gueat yang sudah mau mereview jeongmal kamsahamnida

Oh iya bagi yang nanya umur Yunjae itu sekitar 34-36 ga tua amat kan? Trus alas an Yunje cerai akan diberitahukan di chap-chap kedepan.

Makasih untuk reader yang udah mnyempatkan review author sangat amat menghargainya.

Review lagi ne?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Still Family**_

_**Yunjaemin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Main Cast : Yunjaemin**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre: Drama, Family**_

_**Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik tuhaaan :D**_

_**Warning: TYPO, ga sesuai EYD, alur kecepetan, GS\**_

"Ya! Noona bagaimana bisa kau main bawa anakku begitu saja!" Ucap Yunho kesal pasalnya saat ia pulang untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Changmin ia hanya mendpati apartemennya yang kosong tanpa pesan sedikitpun.

"Aish sudahlah dari pada ia sendirian saja di apartemenmu itu lebih baik ia bersama ummanya kan? Lagipula kau pasti masih punya pekerjaan hingga malam, kau jemput saja Changmin ketika pekerjaanmu selesai" Ucap Heechul enteng yang mau tak mau menyinggung perasaan Yunho.

"Ya sudah lah kalau begitu" Ucap Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang terdiam melihat Heechul pamit undur diri "Barusan tadi aku keterlaluan ya umm?" Ucap Changmin masih memegang sepiring besar kentang goreng. "Tidak, barusan Heechul memang sudah ingin pulang kebetulan saja kau datang" Balas Jaejoong "lagipula sudah eomma bilangkan jangan langsung masuk begitu saja, ketuk pintu dudlu" Nasihat Jaejoong

"Ne," Jawab Changmin ogah-ogahan sambil mencomoti satu persatu kentang di piringnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jaejoong yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin disertai sebuah smirk tertahan mengingat apa yang dilakukannya di dapur tadi.

.

.

.

Heechu menyetir mobilnya menuju kantor Hangeng dalam diam, ia sedikit memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan mantan istri adiknya itu beberapa menit yang lalu, ia tahu mungkin yang ia katakana tadi cukup tajam, tapi ayolah siapa yang tidak tega saat melihat Yunho yang begitu terpuruk saat mereka bercerai, ya walaupun ia tahu Jaejoong juga sanagt terpukul waktu itu namun bukankah wanita itu masih mempuyai Changmin yang dibawanya waktu itu? Setidaknya Jaejoong t ak akan diam bersedih terlalu lama, masih ada keponakan imutmya itu yang masih memerlukannya disana.

Tapi tidak dengan adiknya Jung Yunho yang tak memiliki siapapun, bahkan menolak keluarganya yang memang membuat itu terjadi, menolaknya yang benar-benar khawatir padanya. Berhari-hari hanya diam dan menagis didalam apartemennya, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu cukup kuat untuk kembali menjalani kehidupannya sendiri sambil berkata

"Noona tenang saja aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Jelas Yunho yang akhirnya kembali bekerja, Heechul menatap adiknya tak yakin

" Aku membiarkannya pergi karna aku mencintainya" Ucap Yunho sambil memamerkan sebuah senyum palsu yang pahit "Ya, karna aku mencintainya" Ulang Yunho lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho mengendarai mobilnya menuju restaurant Jaejoong. Ia menatap khawatir pada awan yang semakin menggelap berawan serta angin yang semakin kencang gerimis mulai turun, membuat pandangannya terhadap jalan terbatas sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai, untunglah jalan malam itu sedang sepi, sepertinya orang-orang sudah tahu aka nada badai dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal dirumahnya yang hangat dan aman malam ini. Sungguh Yunho menyesal karna tak melihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi. Lelaki tampan itu sedikit dapat menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat lampu restaurant Jaejoong yang masih menyala diujung jalan, setidaknya perjalannnya kesini tidak sia-sia karna Jaejoong sudah pulang duluan karna badai. Eh, tunggu bukan Jaejoong alasannya untuk datang kesana malam ini. Bodoh.

Begitu ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan restaurant itu hujan rintik sudah mulai mengganas serta angin yang kian kencang menjatuhkan tempat sampah membuat sampah berserak-serakan disana ditambah dengan puluhan dedaunan kering yang ikut meramaikan lapangan parkir itu.

Yunho bisa melihat Changmin yang menatapnya senang dari balik kaca jendela yang bening itu, matanya membulat gembira hidungnya hampir saja menempel dikaca, anak manis itu melambaikan tangannya semangat kearah Yunho seperti hendak meminta perhatian Yunho, membuat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum.

Tak jauh dari Changmin, Jaejoong sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Ia mengenakan kaca mata minus ber-frame hitam sambil sesekali memperhatikan kertas-kertas didepannya dengan teliti dan sekali-kali menulis sesuatu disana, rambut hitam legamnya dikuncir kuda yang entahlah begitu menawan dimata Yunho. Menyadari kedatangan Yunho Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, lelaki bermata musang itu bisa melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kecil kearahnya, membuat dada Yunho sedikit mendesir.

Yunho berlari-lari kecil lalu membuka pintu kaca bening didepannya, udara hangat dari pemanas menyapu wajahnya membuat hidungnya terasa geli karna perbedaan udara yang berbeda cukup jauh."Appa lama sekali" Ucap Changmin menyambut kedatangan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum sedikit.

Yunho baru menyadari bahwa hampir semua bangku direstauran mantan istrinya itu telah diletakkan diatas mejanya, padahal sekarang masih sekitar jam delapan malam, bukankah biasanya restaurant bisa buka sampai tengah malam? Yah paling tidak jam sepuluh?

Ah, ia sungguh sangat sopan karna menunggu wanita menunggu. "Appa kenapa lama sekali, sudah mulai hujan tau!" ucap anaknya itu kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya, anak imut itu masih saja duduk di depan kaca restaurant yang berembun sembari menggoleskan jarinya ke kaca tersebut membuat pola tak beraturan "Mian Minnie-ah".

"Maaf aku terlambat" Ucap Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang masih diam saja, yah semoga saja wanita cantik itu tidak marah.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong sambil membereskan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya lalu melepaskan kacamata dari wajahnya,

"Lembur?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tak menjawab ia menarik bangku yang berada di depan Jaejoong hanya mendenguskan nafasnya keras,

"Ya, begitulah, padahal aku sudah sengaja mengosongkaan jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari ini, tapi tetap saja ada yang masih harus dikerjakan. Aish!" Keluh Yunho samba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Itukan memang resikonya" Balas Jaejoong sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yunho yang menurutnya lucu. Yunho tersenyum mendengar kekehan Jaejoong

" Kau bertambah cantik Boo…" Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong lembut dengan jarinya dengan tatapan yang dalam membuat Jaejoong terdiam sejenak "Eeh, mm…Tentu saja!" Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menutupi kegugupannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepakaian Yunho, alisnya langsung mengerut saat baru menyadari pakaian Yunho yang sudah setengah basah. "Kau basah," komentar Jaejoong antara tak suka dan khawatir.

"Ehh, iya sedikit" tambah yunho sambil mengamati pakaiannya. Untuk bajunya sih Yunho memakai baju berlapis-lapis jadi hanya jaket luarnya dan celananya yang agak basah.

"lepaskan jas-mu, nanti kau flu. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk, tunggu disini" Ucap Jaejoong sembari bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur dengan muka yang merah menyala. Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong sambil tersenyum,

"Ehem…" Deham Changmin membuat Yunho menengok menatap anak imutnya itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sengit "Ya! Ajushi genit! Jangan godai oemmaku!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam, tubuhnya disandarkan pada konter dapurnya yang luas itu sambilmemengangi jantung yang berdegup kencang, wanita itu menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam "Ingat umurmu Kim Jaejoong! Kau bukanlah lagi gadis remaja lahi!" bisiknya pada dirisendiri. Sungguh ia merasa konyol, masa hanya karna perkattan kacangan seperti itu wajahnya sudah menyala terang seperti ini! Yaaah tapi mata musang yang tajam itu memang selalu bisa mengunci pandangannya, apalagi rambut Yunho yang basah sudah menambah kesan ke manly-an lelaki sipit itu.

Aah, mengingatnuya lagi saja sudah membuatnya malu-mali sendiri, detik berikutnya ia langsung berbaik ke meja counter dan mencari-cari handuk kecil dan merutuki kebodohannya karna melupakan niat awalnya itu….. apa memang dari awal Jaejoong memang hanya ingin menghindari Yunho?

Tiba-tiba banyangan Yunho kembali memutar dikepalanya 'Ih, bodoh, kenapa bisa kepikiran lagi?!' ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Begitu Jaejoong kembali dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa lembar handuk. Yunho sudah melepas Jas dan sweaternya, lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang membalut tubuh sempurnanya, tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karna terpaaan hujan dan angin. Lelaki tampan itu sedang tersenyum lebar kepada anaknya sementara Changmin sendiri menatap Yunho kesal. Menyadari kedatangan ibunya Changmin langsung merajuk "Umma…."

"Huuu… pengadu" Ejek Yunho membuat Changmin mendelik kesal

"Jangan ganggu anakmu Jung Yunho" omel Jaejoong membuat bocah evil itu tersenyum setan.

Jaejoong meletakkan handuk putih berukuran sedang itu di pucuk kepala Yunho dan mulai mengeringkan rambut lelaki itu, sementara Yunho hanya diam saja dan langsung menurunkan tangannya membiarkan Jaejoong melakukan semuanya.

"Kepalamu basah sekali, kau bisa masuk angin kalau begini terlalu lama" Ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil menggosokkan randuk di kepala Yunho lebih keras membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis ' sudah lama tidak diurusi'

"Appa…" PAnggil Changmin membuyarkan lamunan Yunho beberapa saat

"Hmmm?" Respon Yunho tak terlalu peduli.

"Badainya semakin besar" Ucap anak imut itu "Sepertinya kita tak bisa pulang" Lanjut Changmihn.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah jendela. Dan benar saja, badqai sedang mengamuk diluar bahkan beberapa pohon sudah menunduk karna terpaan angin yang kelewat kencang.

"Yasudah tidak usah pulang" sahut Jaejoong pendek masih sambil mengeringkan rambut Yunho

"aku tak mau tidur di lantai!" balas Changmin.

"Memang untuk apa? Diruangan umma ka nada tempat tidur, bukankah kau juga suka tidur disana kalau kesini" Jelas Jaejoong menghapus kegalauan Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kelaparan?" Lanjut Changmin tak mau kalah

"kau kira kita sedang berada dimana Changminnie? Kita kan tak mungkin kelaparan" Jawab Yunho "setidaknya untukl beberapa hari, perutmu kan terbuat dari karet Min" Lanjut Yunho sementara Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

""Sudahlah Changminnie, kita tak bisa keluar karna badainya terlalu besar. Bagaimana kalau kau diterbangkan angin? Kaukan kurus tinggi" Ucap Jaejoong sambil melipat handuk di tangannya saat rambut yunho sudah tidak terlalu basah lagi.

"Semoga saja badainya tak akan membuat listrik….."

DUAAAAAAR!

"….. mati" jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya disusul dengan listrik yang padam.

"Huaaaa….. Umma!" Teriak Changmin sambil berjalan menggapai-gapi udara, ia memang duduk agak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sesekali bocah imut itu meringis karna kakinya terantuk meja . Yunho segera mengeluarkan poselnya membuat setitik cahanya di ruang yang gelap gulita itu.

"Ikuti cahayanya Minnie" ZUcap Yunho sambil menarikJaejoong yang memang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Dimana Gensetnya Jae?"Tanya YTunho pada wanita cantik yang ssedang memeluk lengannya.

"Gensetnya rusak, sekarang sedang direparasi, tapi aku punya lampu emergency" jawab Jaejoong pelan, matanya mencari sumber cahanya lain selain layar ponsel lelaki bermata musang itu.

Ia memang tak pernah suka gelap, apalagi kegelapan yang pekat seperti ini, ia tidak suka bukannya takut rasanya sulit bernafas dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, itu juga tidak apa-apa. Dimana kau menyimpannya?"

"di gudang, tepat sebelah kiri pintu dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma, kira-kira kenapa lampunya mati?" Tanya Changmin sambil memainkan senter di tangannya

"Mungkin karna sambaran petir, tadi suaranya kencang sekali bukan?" Jawab Jaejoong mereka berdua memang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gudang sementara didalam sana Yunho masih mencari-cari beberapa lampu emergency lainnya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar sambil membawa 2 buah lampu darurat dan senter di tangannya. "Ya, sudah dengan ini sepertinya sudah cukup" Ucap Jaejoong "Kita keruanganku saja, disana lebih nyaman" Ajak Jaejoong

Dan, ya benar kata Jaejoong didalam ruanganya hangat dan nyaman, samar samar Yunho bisa mencium pengharum ruangan aroma terapi yang lembut. Disana terdapat satu meja kerja dan laptop putih yang sedang tertutup diatasnya, tak jauh disana ada satu set sofa kulit berwarna hitam dan disampinya ada meja kesil berisi peralatan the Jaejoong. Ya, wanita cantik bermata doe itu memang penggila teh seperti bangsawan inggris bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Dan Oh, ya disana ada 3 pintu, itupun belum termasuk dengan pintu yang barusan mereka lewati. Namun sepertinya Yunho bisa menebak dua dari tida pintu itu. Pintu yang terbuat dari plastic itu pasti kamar mandi sementara tepat disebelahnya adalah kamar karna Jaejoong sedang berda didalam disana menyuruh Changmin untuk tidur, lagipula sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

Sudah saatnya anak keci bukan?

Sementara orang dewasa….

Ya, Yunho tak mau memikirkan kelanjutannya. Tak mau terlalu berharap mungkin? Eh tunggu memang ia berharap apa? Ah ambigu sekali.

Oh, tadi ia sedang membahas apa ya? Oh tentang pintu ya. Ya sebenarnya dari awal Yunho memang bisa menebak sendiri pintu apa disana. Mungkin dapur, jaejoongkan pemilik restaurant ini.

merasa perdebatan antara ibu-anak didalam kamar itu semakin memanas Yunho masuk mengintip keadaan didalam ruangan itu. Changmin sedang duduk diatas kasur sambil memeluk selimutnya berusaha menolak untuk tidur. "Aku tidak mengantuk" Rajuk Changmin

"Tidak, ini sudah umma bilang Changmin sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam kau harus tidur" Tegas Jaejoong. Merasa Yunho masuk kedalam kamar Changmin tersenyum cerah.

"Appa. Katakan pada umma aku tak perlu tidur, aku belum menantuk, Sungguh!"

Yunho menggeleng "Tidak, kau memang harus tidur Jung Changmin. Bukankah kemarin malam kau sudah begadang" Tolak Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho terkejut, sementara Changmin memicingkan matanya tajam pada Yunho "kau membiarkan Changmin begadang semalaman?" Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apakan sekali-sekali" Jelas Yunho

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Tak diijin kan sajaia pasti tetap begadang untuk bermain game!"

"Yasudah tidak usah dilarang" Ucap Yunho asal

Jaejoong menatap Yunho siap meledak. "baiklah-baiklah…. Aku yang salah" Tambah Yunho saat melihat mimic Jaejoong setidaknya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk adu mulut bukan?

"Cepat tidur Min" Ucap Yunho mutlak sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Begitu keluar dari kamar itu Yunho langsung berjalan kearah meja kerja Jaejoong, sedikit penasaran dengan beberapa kertas yang berserakan disana. Setah melihat beberapa kertas disana yang kebanyakan adalah daftar pengeluaran dan pemasukan restaurant ini serta beberapa resep baru. Pandangan Yunho terhenti saat menemukan sebuah bingkai foto kecil dipinggir meja.

Foto mereka bertiga.

Yunho mengambil bingkai itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa kulit Jaejoong. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat senyuman tipis. Ini foto yang sama yang ada di meja kantor Yunho, api entah kenapa foto itu lebih menarik sekarang, mungkin karna ini milik Jaejoong? Atau mungkin ini ada di meja kerja Jaejoong? Atau keduanya mungkin?

Yunho meletakkan bingkai itu dimeja kecil didepannya dan segera bangkit berdiri untuk membuat teh.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar "Changmin sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah duduk disofa sambil menyerut tehnya, Jaejoong mengangguk lelalh lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho, well…. Walaupun tidak benar-benar disamping lelaki tampan itu tentu saja masih ada jarak sekitar tiga jengkal diantara mereka.

Jaejoong terdiam saat melihat pidura kecil yang berada di meja kecil didepannya. "Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengambil pigura foto itu, jaejoong bangkit bediri untuk meletakkan kembali bingkai itu di meja kerjanya. Yunho mengangguk "Ya, senang rasanya melihat itu disini" Ucapnya.

Setelah menaruh bingkai itu Jaejoong kembali duduk disamping Yunho, berusaha terlihat wajar "Anakmu itu Jung! Benar-benar susah diatur" Adu Jaejoong yang malah membaut Yunho terkekeh "Dia juga anakmu tahu" Ucap Yunho "Mau teh?" tawarnya sambir memberikan secangkir teh kepada Jaejoong yang langsung diangguki oleh wanita cantik itu "Tentu saja, terima kasih" Yunho menganggguk.

Suasana hening

Jaejoong meracau dalam hati, ia jadi gugup saat mengingat bahwa ia disini sekarang dengan mantan suaminya yang tampan ditempat yang gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu redup yang tak bisa membuat ruangan 4x5 meter itu terang sepenuhnya, suasanya redup dan hangat entah rasanya JaeJaejoon g terlalu dekat dengan lelaki tampan disebelahnya, Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai Yunho yang sedikit bercampur dengan keringat yang menimbulkan aroma manly disekujur tubuh pria tampan itu, Jaejoong mengintip dari sudut matanya.

Yunho terliat tampan malam ini walaupun menurut Jaejoong pria sipit itu memang tampan tapi rasanya malam ini berbeda, Jaejoong bisa melihart rahang tegasd pria itu, mata hitam kecilnya yang tajam dan Oh! Jangan lupakan binir bentuk hati itu.

Rasanya _De javu_

Kau tahu _De javu_ ? itu saat kau sedang berada di situasi yang sama dengan masa lalu. Ya, Jaejoong memang merasakannya sekarang. Sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu.

Diruangan remang yang sama, ruangan remang yang sama, aroma tubuh menggoda suaminya yang sama, wajah lelah suaminya yang sama. Namun ini sedikit berbeda; tidak ada musik jazz lembut yang mengiringi mereka, tidak ada tatapan saling memuja, tidak ada pelukan dan ciuman yang panas, tidak ada wine mahal. Yang ada hanya secangkir the beraroma melati.

JAejoong tersenyum miris 'Ah, sejak kapan kau menjadi wanita yang haus akan laki-laki seperti ini Kim Jaejoong? Memalukan.'

"Jae?" Ucap Yunho menghapuskan segala keheningan.

"Ya?'

"Tadi siang Heechul Noona kesini bukan? Maaf kalau ia bicara macam-macam"

"Ah, tidak perlu kami hanya bicara ringan saja" Ucap Jaejoong

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Ucap Yunho

Lalu hening lagi

"Bagaimana bisnis restauranmu?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Baik, sangat baik malah, dan aku mungkin bisa membuka stand roti disini" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum cerah. Ya ia jadi ingat hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu. Saat Jaejoong menengok kearah Yunho pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman sendu membuat senyumannya menghilang.

"Ada ap…"

"Senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu," Ucap Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong sendu

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat senyumanmu yang seperti itu" Jelas TYunho sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"tolong biarkan begini sebentar" Ucap Yunho sementara Jaejoong masih terdiam, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, rasanya saking kencangnya jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar dari dadanya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Yunho

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Suara Jantungku," Jawab Yunho mambil membawa Tangan Jaejoong dan menempelkannya didadanya. Ya, Jaejoong bisa merasakan detakan yang kencang disana.

"Saking kencangnya rasanya dadaku sakit sekali" Ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong dalam.

"Jae, ini sudah hampir 7 tahun bukan? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu?"

"Yunho…."

"Kenapa rasa pedih disini tak juga berkurang?" Tambah Yunho sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong didadanya suaranya mulai bergetar. Sementara Jaejoong sudah meneteskan airmatanya dan memeluk Yunho erat.

"Maafkan aku Yunho"

"Menyebalkan, sekali diperbolehkan masuk malah tak mau pergi" Ucap Yunho

"Maafkan aku Yunho"

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi Boo?" Yunho menangis sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Yunho, aku….."

"….."

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menempelkan bibirnya dibibir hati yang ia rindukan itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke Jangan tabok author karna telat banget updatenya dan ternyata hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Soalnya berhubung author bukan orang yang romantis dan kehidupan percintaan author yang sangat minim. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo buat yang menunggu-nunggu adegan Yunjae karna tidak memuaskan.

Dan juga terima kasih banyak buat reader yang sudah menyempatkan mereview author sangat menghargainya.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
